Hell On Heels
by OhSweetPearl
Summary: For 6 years Bella Swan has been harboring a deep hatred for men. Making men fall in love, support her financially then breaking their hearts is her perfect revenge. Will her heart ever heal, or will she be a sugar baby forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_:** _So after 3 years of reading fanfics on here, I've finally decided to at least attempt to write a story myself. About a month ago I heard a song on the radio called "Hell on Heels" by the Pistol Annies and an idea popped in to my head. On a side note their album is amazing! As for the rating I will keep it at T simply because I don't know if I'm going to take the lemon route. I might or might not have a couple of lemons I just haven't decided. Just don't expect a full description of the goodies. It's not that I'm a prude or anything. It took me forever to write a couple of chapters, imagine how long (and how bad) one of my lemons would be! Haha Let's not worry about that right now… any who... PLEASE leave a review, even if you think this is the worst thing you have ever read!_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, song lyrics etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm hell on heels, say what you will<strong>

**I've**** done made the devil a deal**

**he made me pretty **

** he made me smart**

**i'm gonna break me a million hearts**

**I'm hell on heels**

**sugar-daddy**** i'm coming for you"**

**_Hell on Heels_-Pistol Annies**

**BPOV**

"Will you marry me, Bella?" the lovesick fool in front of me asked. I almost missed the all too important question. The angel haired pasta with grilled shrimp scampi had my mind and mouth otherwise occupied. Poor Mike thought that dinner on a boat would just surprise me and soften me up enough to say yes. As soon as I looked down, I regretted it. The six carat oval cut diamond in the middle of a diamond incrusted engagement ring almost made me blurt out a yes. Jim, or Number 3 as I'd like to call him, had the same clichéd boat idea. I mean did all millionaires read from the same lame proposal book? But boy can 3 learn some tips from good 'ole Mike when it came to jewelry. 3 was an amateur when it came to jewelry.

Oh, 3. How I missed his naive mind. 3 thought a a two carat solitaire diamond ring would seal the deal. He said it reminded him of our simple and beautiful relationship. His job kept him away, so he'd lavish me with gifts to make up for his absence, surprise me with spa days when he'd miss lunch dates, and provided me with many shopping sprees whenever I said I missed him. He knew how to make me happy. I loved those days. Love. A concept I hadn't experience in more than 6 years.

I'd given my heart to only one man. He never gave it back. Instead he broke it to the point of being unfixable. I'm unfixable. Forever damaged. He took my love and turned it against me. Number 1, I can't bring myself to say his name, is the reason why I am the way I am. The reason why I use men to get what I want. I feel like I made a deal with the devil to make me irresistible to wealthy men with my charm and charisma. Though I once loved, I will never love again. I will not go through the hurt and heartache again. I will break a million hearts before any man puts their hands on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's short and sweet, but it's a start. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. The more feedback i get the better! Thank you so much for reading. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_Chapter 1 was **really **short and I apologize for that. I had an idea and i wanted to get it out so that's what i came up with. Hopefully this one is a tad bit better. I really hope y'all enjoy it :)_

__Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, song lyrics etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.__

* * *

><p><strong>"This diamond ring on my hand<strong>

**is the only good thing that came from that man"**

**_Hell on Heels-_Pistol Annies  
><strong>

**BPOV**

"Bella, did you hear me?" Mike asked.

His impatient voice startled me out of my haze. Right. I'm in a three million dollar yacht with a man who just proposed to me with a custom made Cartier engagement ring.

_Looks like it's time to do your thing, Bella. _I think to myself.

"Oh my god Mike!" I cry out in shock. "I knew I should have told you before things got too serious. I'm so stupid."

"Baby, baby, you are not stupid. Please stop crying. What didn't you tell me?" Mike, soon to be number 6, pleads.

"I'm..." I sob. "I'm…moving to Italy with my cousin Lucy. Remember how I told you she was visiting Europe?"

_Lie. I don't even have cousins. That was the name of 4's dog. I hate poodles. _

"Yeah I do but what does that have to do with us?" Mike looks at me miserably.

"Well we Skype every day. Right after you and I met, she told me she was considering staying in Italy to study at this church. Well low and behold she fell in love with the people and culture, and now is starting the process of becoming a nun!"

_I really hope he doesn't know anything about Catholicism in Italy, otherwise I'm screwed. He just sits there waiting for my reasoning to ultimately leave him. So I know I'm in the clear. _

"When her parents died, we took her in and we've done everything together. This was supposed to be her thing. But the way she described her experiences I just couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to commit myself to the lord. I mean look at me. I'm wearing a D&G dress with Christian Louboutin heels on a yacht, eating food made by the best chef in the Northwest. I'm a selfish creature who should be giving to others what He has blessed me with." I say as I plaster a fake smile on my face.

"So, you are going to move to Italy, just to attend a church? I didn't even know you were Catholic! How about I just donate money. You won't have to feel so guilty and you won't have to leave." He says hopefully.

"I'm not just going to attend a church; I'm going to start the process of becoming a nun as well." He interrupts me with a bitter laugh.

"Well my dear, the kinky things you do in bed make it very hard to believe that your lord will allow you to become a nun. Don't you have to be pure to be a woman of the church?" he asks with assurance.

_Crap. Do nuns have to be pure? I know they have to do a vow of celibacy but can they get it on beforehand? Oh shit. Stay calm and collected. _

"MY lord will forgive me the many things I have done in my life. All women are welcome to commit. Though I have taken it upon myself to become a born again virgin." I say confidently.

_I'm in the clear. Let's bring this home Bella._

"Mike, it was never my intention to hurt you like this. Please understand that I care about you. But the lord is just calling out to me. I can't ignore him." I grab his hand as his face drops.

"You _care_ about me?" he exclaims.

_Why can't he just accept this so I can leave!_

"You CARE! You have been my life for the past 6 months. Not only do I 'care' about you I fucking love you! I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you! I'm serious when I say I'll spend millions of dollars on any church or churches, maybe even synagogues, as long as you don't leave me! Please! Please don't leave me!"

_Oh god another beggar, just like 2._

"I know. You have treated me like a princess and given me things I've only dreamed of." Good Lord my car is one sexy beast, no pun intended. "I will give everything back. I promise. I won't be in need of the materialistic items in my life."

"NO! Why the hell would I want any of that back? So I could be reminded of how you made me love you? No. Keep it all!" his face is red and blotchy as he throws me the ring then proceeds to jump up from his chair and sprint away to the lower decks of the lavish boat.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

He gave in. They _always_ give in.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't offend anybody with all the nun stuff. I just wanted to add a little humor. I mean how ridiculous would it be for this Bella to become a nun? <em>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<em> Don't make me get on my knees and beg like 2 and now 6 did :)**


End file.
